Violet Eyed Weapon
by Golden feathers Edward
Summary: HP/Naruto xover. After a battle Kyuubi gets tired with his vessels world and chucks him into another world for his amusment also altering Naruto himself planing to brake him in the process. The first to stumble upon him was none other then Rubeus Hagrid.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did the there would be lots of crossing over and yaoi.

By: Golden Feathers Edward

Warnings: OCC Naruto, I guess future blood and gore if I get to it. The rating will go up if it gets serious.

Authors Notes: This is a crossover fanfiction between Naruto and Harry Potter. I will not tolerate bad mouthing, this fic will not have any pairings and no begging will change my mind so don't ask for them.

This fanfic has not been beta-ed and I can't poof read to save my life. So I'm looking for a beta with the following things:

1) Can poof read my chapter in a day and send it back to me so I can post it up right away.

2) Has no problem with yaoi.

3) Not afraid to change a few things to make it better.

4) Is a member on GaiaOnline. (Optional)

5) Can't be easily contacted through e-mil.

6) Responds right away to my emails.

Oh and for those who read my other stories sorry but haven't gotten much inspiration on them for along while but it doesn't mean I'll give up on them.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Demon talking**

"_Different language"_

**Violet Eyed Weapon**

Chapter One: Loneliness doesn't matter

* * *

Sky blue eyes opened to come to see the same color that reflected in his eyes with bits of white that represented fluffy clouds. He didn't know where he was but the last thing he remembered was the battle with one of the members from the organization called Akatsuki and he was slowly losing and being pushed back till he was force to use the demon within him, drawing out it's destructive chakra. By accident the blond shinobi ended up drawing out seven tails, an amount that he was unable to handle with his body not being strong enough, just using four tails was slowly destroying his lithe body as it was in use. To add three more resulted in him to come near mind breaking insanity unable to hold back the monster in his being. He didn't really remember exactly which Akatsuki member it was but it didn't really matter when his mind was just screaming at his poor abused mind saying this enemy was powerful stay away! The attack was when Jiraiya and him where heading towards river country two years into his training trip at the stage where he was learning how to control more of Kyuubi's tails with out losing control to said beast. His maximum was four and that was pushing it, like he said before Naruto's body was being harmed during it's usage along with fighting for control with the fox sixty percent of the time in that form. Most of the time the young shinobi would try avoiding using all four tails but sometime he didn't have a choice, like the battle with one of the organization members. How his body was forced to form seven tails was beyond him. Last thing he heard was that damn furball saying 'I'm tiring of this world, time for a change of scenery.' Now here he was laying on his back and looking up at a semi crystal clear day out in the middle of who knows where.

Naruto didn't want to move from that spot, once in his life he felt numb like he could careless what would happen at that moment. There was a stirring in the back of his mind shaking some of the numbness out of his fogged mind.

'What have you done Kyuubi?' the young blonde shinobi asked softly not in the mood to muster up any energy to produce much emotion.

A snort echoed at the back of his mind. **You're world is no longer amusing to me whelp and I took the liberty to explore a different one. Since I haven't been able to escape form you're pathetic human flesh I've decided to use you as a means of entertainment.** Was the growled reply boredom sensed in the dark baritone.

Naruto didn't say anything at first slowly taking in the discovery that he was no longer in the world he belongs in. 'I'm noting but a tool for your amusement then,' the demon vessel stated de-voided of any positive or negative reaction.

Another snort. **Oh don't worry you wont be for long, I will have my freedom just can't find it in your world. After I'm free I'll either devour you or keep you as a pet.** A purr of pleasure came from the imprisoned fox, liking that idea. **Here's another idea, I could mold you into a perfect TOOL and make you go out and destroy each world I come upon and watch as you do so.**

That got a reaction out of the unusually small teen, his blue orbs narrowing in warning. 'I won't let you do such a thing, as long as I have control I'll always be there to prevent you from escaping.'

A dark chuckle echoed back. **I will take pleasure in breaking you boy. Have fun with the gift I've given you.** Then Kyuubi said no more luring farthing back into the recesses of his mind.

Confusion was shown on the blondes face wonder what he had meant but figured he would solve it later, the first thing he had to do was find out where he was. One thing he knew was that he wasn't in his world apparently but he could try to find out where he was anyway. Raising to his feet the Naruto quickly noticed he no longer had clothes on or his Konoha headband, his blonde bangs fanning over his bare forehead shading his unique colored eyes. For some reason he didn't panic or freak out which he thought was odd. He looked thoughtful for a moment till he fully understood what the furball's 'gift' was. The bastard had gone and changed his personality meaning the old Uzumaki Naruto was dead.

'If I'm no longer that Naruto then who am I now?' he thought suddenly a bit confused but not sad or angry just puzzled.

He considered the changes and compared the old him. He no longer wore his emotions on his sleeve it appeared, was clear minded and focused no feelings to cloud his judgment in battle. The he now could understand the most complex theories behind the jutsus that he possessed and the jutsus that he was unable to master. So many things changed in his mind that even though this was not the Naruto he was suppose to be acting like the blonde just didn't care enough to want to go back to the way he was. Curious he looked for a source to look at himself, which happened to be a large lake. Trotting over the warm grass to the edge of the lake he peered into it to gaze at his reflection. What he saw surprised him, some of his features where of demonic decent, pupils where a thin slit downward, sharp fangs poking out of his mouth, whiskers darker and jagged, ears sharper at the ends. Looking down at his hands his finger nails were sharp forming claws, and he had sharp jagged markings on his body two coming over his shoulders, four at his wrist two on his hips and two more jagged strips at his ankles. To sum it all up the nine-tailed demon either made him into a demon or a half breed. The vessel didn't really know how to react, how would the old ninja who dressed up in orange react? Probably get angry and demand the fox to change him back but he was gone this calm detached on stood in his place. Sure there was still some of the old Naruto there but just not much.

A sound of heavy foot falls reached the young teen's sharp hearing but he didn't turn around to see who it was just started transfixed at his image staring back at him.

"Aye lad why are you out here without any robes on?" a deep gruff voice questioned sternly but kindly, "Shouldn't ye be in class?"

Looking over his should Naruto regarded the mountain of a man with blue demonic eyes still voided of emotion and gazed back at the now wide eyed man.

Said man finally took in the non-human features and markings, turning cautious but excited at discovering an unknown creature on school grounds. Since he had a love for dangerous magical creatures and find Naruto was awing and thrilling to him. Slowly he stepped forward showing he was not going try and hurt him like he did with all the animals he has faced. Even though it looked human, not all creatures acted human like the merpeople for example. The huge man known as Rubeus Hagrid continued on taking steps forward the blonde before him soon gave a warning a growl rumbling from his chest, the sound halting his advances, in his knowledge of beast that kind of sound was a sign of them thinking you as a threat of some sort.

Naruto didn't know why he did that but he guessed is was another thing that was implanted into his personality, indeed it was implanted, the Kyuubi wanted a vessel that mostly operated on animal instincts mainly a foxes or a demonic foxes, for more protection even if the threat was not a danger at all. The demonic teen just went with these new improvements just not caring much to fight it.

"_You're too close human,"_ he growled threateningly turning around to face the being before him, flexing his claws at his sides sky blue orbs narrowing. Then as an after thought, 'I guess I don't consider myself human anymore.' A faint mocking laugh sounded from with in the seal.

Hagrid didn't understand the language but he figured it was a threat by the looks of it with the boy in front of him flexing those dangerous looking claws at his sides. The half giant just thought that his language was the tongue of his kind not even thing that the demonic boy was talking in Japanese. Once again Hagrid tried to persuade the unknown creature that he was not a threat, holding out his hand in offering was a start.

"It's alright fella I won't harm ye," he said softly coaxing the blonde to come closer.

He had no clue what the man was saying at all never even head such sounds before but ignored it for to stare at the out stretched limb. Even thought he was a demon now with intellectual thought, he still had quite a bit of fox in him and it was strengthen since technically he was a kit. Curiosity go the better of the demon fox kit, the pup part of his mind wondering if there was something inside the big humans hand. Trotting forward still guarded, Naruto stopped a few feet away, sniffing the young kit got a whiff of earth animals and nature all together, the vessel was certain that he liked the smell since it was like the forest. Reaching out a clawed hand, the slim tanned limb was a few inches before making contact with the bigger hand till he was startled by the sound of voices yelling from a bit a ways behind Hagrid. This caused the youth to jerk away and retreat into the dark forest to his left swiftly dashing into the maze of willowy trees leaving an extremely disappointed Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Like a flash the demon child was gone from the half giant's sights.

"Hagrid!" three voices shouted once again, the calling that was origin of why the boy with unusual features made a hasty retreat.

Sigh once again in disappointment he turned to greet the three teens that called out to him, "Why ell'o Harry, Ron, Herminone, what can I do for ye all?" he asked a few seconds glancing out into the forbidden forest wanting to go and find that new mystical creature.

"Is something wrong Hagrid?" Herminone asked in concern, "What was that, thing that rushed into the forest? Was it one of the magical animals from the Forbidden Forest?"

"Aye it was," he answered still looking over into the dark trees. "Stumbled upon him on my way to me hut when I say him by the lake. Thought it was a student at first but no student that has features like that can be human."

"You mean you didn't know what kind of magical creature it was Hagrid?" Harry asked startled that there was one beat that he didn't what species it was.

"No, I'm afraid I've never come across such a beauty," the huge man answered a wave of giddiness in his voice, "I'll just have to wait till next time to be able to get him to trust me. Was close but was spooked by your shouting I guess."

Ron paled and whispered to the other two a bit of dread on his face, "Any time that Hagrid says beauty or beautiful in a fond way that means it's dangerous."

"Nonsense, your being paranoid Ron," Herminone scolded the red head, Harry was just looking thoughtful. "He wouldn't let something that dangerous lurk around the school grounds."

"I hate to say this but remember in first year it was the s-spiders," Ron shuddered then continued, "Next the dragon's egg, then in second year his huge three headed dog Fluffy! And in third year-"

"Ok, ok," the young lady whispered back exasperated while observing along with Harry their long time friends glances into the Forbidden Forest. "I guess you're right he is very found with keeping very dangerous pets."

"I agree with Ron," The leader of their group spoke up, "What ever it is it has to be dangerous know Hagrid, lets just hope he will be careful and we can always come by on our free time to see what it looks like to see if it's as dangerous as we make it out to be."

With that agreement between the golden trio they continued their visit with the half giant still looking in the directions of the forest.

End chapter one

* * *

I hope everyone like it. Reviews make me happy inside and motivate me to continue! 


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did the there would be lots of crossing over and yaoi.

By: Golden Feathers Edward

Warnings: OCC Naruto, I guess future blood and gore if I get to it. The rating will go up if it gets serious.

Authors Notes: This is a crossover fanfiction between Naruto and Harry Potter. I will not tolerate bad mouthing, this fic will not have any pairings and no begging will change my mind so don't ask for them.

This fanfic has not been beta-ed and I can't poof read to save my life. So I'm looking for a beta with the following things: 

1) Can poof read my chapter in a day and send it back to me so I can post it up right away.

2) Has no problem with yaoi.

3) Not afraid to change a few things to make it better.

4) Is a member on GaiaOnline. (Optional)

5) Can't be easily contacted through e-mil.

6) Responds right away to my emails.

Oh and for those who read my other stories sorry but haven't gotten much inspiration on them for along while but it doesn't mean I'll give up on them.

* * *

Response to reviews: 

shitfaceh8er: Well That's your problem, your own fault you read this, and once again your fault you went to the ANIME section, in the NARUTO category. Oh and look it's YOUR fault you also READ my crappy fic. Just go fuck off and die somewhere and complain to someone else. If you think this will keep me down long then you are truly are a 'shitface'.

Fan: Thanks for saying it has potential! That means a lot! Just hope its good enough.

kyothefallenkit: I'm happy you love it! –giggle- XD

Dead from beyond the grave: -laugh- I like you. Yes, now that you pointed that out it does seem like Kyu-kun is a bit kinky . . . -blush- that was not intended, my yaoi side burst out a little bit right there.

PirateCaptainBo & Ski: I'm happy that you like it. -ego inflating-

Gomjibar22: I'm supper happy that it has potential since I've read so many Naruto/Harry Potter crossovers both good and bad that I had to make something that didn't have the same predicable idea pattern.

Firehedgehog: OMFG! I jump in joy for you to just say it's interesting!!

Unwritten.25: Yes there are too many of those and I wanted one that wasn't like the others and you could already tell what was going to happen next. Well they are in the fifth year, yes I know a lot of people start there but I can't help it. The trio will eventually meet Naruto and as for Hagrid not many people have him as one of the main char so I decided he needs some loving! Since Naruto was sort of a demon meaning acting mostly on his instincts Hagrid was the best choice since he has an unnatural love for dangerous animals or magical creatures!

lambtastic: Thank you for the tip! XD I'll go correct as soon as possible! Like I said I can't proof read to save my life! D: And can't remember some of the facts in Harry Potter either. I wonder if I should have a co-writer to do this fic. It'll help me update the chapters faster.

icegoddess52: Thanks for your comment even though it was one word! LOL! X3

Insanity's Twin: Well no I don't have any pairings planed out since I was going to try and make a fic with no pair ups. I wish I could put yaoi but I put my foot down and would try to make a fic with no yaoi or pairings. I tried doing the same with a Naruto/Tenchi Muyo fic but I caved and made a yaoi version . . . . . –sweatdrop-

Well that wraps it up with the responses! That wasn't too bad, 11 reviews. I'll wait till I get 21 reviews start on the next chapter. Just make everyone suffer . . . . even my self. . . . . –sweatdrop-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Demon talking **

_"Different language" _

**Violet Eyed Weapon **

Chapter Two: Dark trees aren't scary

* * *

He didn't know where he was going but it had to be away from that open clearing he was in just minutes ago. Being so openly exposed for any period of time got him edgy and hostile. Logical thought soon kicked back in, bring rational thought process back into his mind. Slowing down and coming to a complete stop Naruto once again took in his surroundings, finding dark foreboding trees and the gloomy feel of the area. There was no lighting yes but the blonde didn't mind one bit, it was comforting to his mind, in a way it had a sense of security to him. The demonic blonde's instincts moved him to find shelter mainly a den to rest in. Without his knowing his body shifted slowly changing shape, silver fur sprouting over his body, three fluffy tails popping out of his backside, hands and feet turning into paws falling to all fours, and soon the rest of his body shape shifted into a three tailed fox no smaller then a little dog. A yelp of shock erupted from his new formed muzzle, stumbling forward in awkwardness of having to walk with four legs. 

**Seems like you've discovered one of my gifts eh whelp?** Kyuubi rumbled in amusement taking pleasure in watching his prison figure out how to walk on all fours.

'You speak now?' Naruto grumbled a small part of the old him coming out through is new personality, taking small wobbly steps forward on the forest floor with his new pair of legs, cough paws.

A deep laugh rung through his head. **Seeing you suffer is much more amusing then talking to the likes of you.** Kyuubi growled, the young kit could feel the fanged grin on the great demon's face.

The young kit didn't bother to reply, he was too busy figuring out how to walk. 'This isn't too hard. I'll be running soon if I learn at this pace.' With each step he began to grow steady with his strides.

There was only another deep rumble from the demon then there was nothing since he retreated to the back of his mind to observer for a while.

Naruto grew bolder and decided to see if he could go at a steady trout, balancing his tails and front body weight so far he was doing pretty good for a first time on all fours. It could have been possible that it was the Kyuubi that lead him to learn how to do this since he was the one that gave the young ninja his new body. In about an hour he was already dashing through the trees like a true born fox with the added speed of a demon of course. It was exhilarating to the young demon child to feel the wind on his muzzle, the smell of the forest rushing though his nostrils, feel the dirt crunching under and between his paws and taste the in the air of animals he could prey on. The tree trunks passed by him in blurs and the local wild life that seemed to fascinate the curious kit him, seeing different kinds of animals that he would never find in his own world.

Soon the young fox demon came to a stop by a small stream for a rest; his young inner kit side tracking him from finding a suitable den to live in for a time. Trotting over to the small stream Naruto took a few laps at the cool clear water taking delight at the fresh taste. His ears twitched to the sound of clomping on the earthly floor, something was coming this way and it was big compared to his small body. Tensing and silver fur going on end preparing for the creature to break into the small clearing, Naruto didn't feel the need to hide just yet his curiosity once again getting the better of him. The sound turned into galloping of a horse of some kind that he was sure of but it was a bit off to his sensitive ears since he came across a heard of horses with strange horns on the top of their head and the sound of their hoofs on the ground where different from theses one that where coming near his location. The creature or creatures after a time cleared out form the thick trees and into the open for the young kit to see and to say he was bewildered and exited from what he saw. It was four big half horse half man things that stood before him holding crossbows cocked back and ready to be used, but that didn't detour him one bit. A little voice in his head was telling him to be wary of the big animals, but Naruto ignored the voice in the back of his head for a moment and walked over to the closest man/horse beast sniffing the strange scent coming off them. This one had a black coat and very muscular and a nice pair of hazel eyes from what the young kittling could gather this one was the leader judging form his smell of dominance rolling off him in waves. There was no hostile vibes or anything coming off them so he wasn't worried for his safety and if there was a need to worry he would be able to defend himself or just flee.

Said leader snorted in amusement, "This fox is a strange one is he not Ronan?"

"Indeed," another man/horse said but he was much smaller then the leader studying the small canine that had the guts to come up to a centaur with no fear, "A young kit by the size of him but then he is much smaller then a kit as well. Younglings are the type to be curious about things so he must not know no better."

"True that may be but Magorian look, this fox has not one but three tails," another centaur pointed out he was a light brown color with light brown eyes. Bane clomped over to get a better look at the small fox sniffing their leader's legs. "His pelt is an unusual color for a fox, silver."

The last centaur stood silent just watching as his herd mates make comments about this unusual fox kit. The last was almost as big as Magorian but not quite, with a unique blonde coat with astonishingly blue eyes and a muscled upper body, like his centaur companions. To say the females of his herd where attracted to him alarmingly, surprisingly if he where around humans some of the females would be drawn to him but that's not the case at the moment. Blue orbs were focused on the three tailed silver kittling silently taken to its mysterious beauty. It was nothing he had ever seen in his life time and the stars haven't spoke of such a creature appearing. This was puzzling; maybe tonight the heavens will speak to them and reveal this mystery. He was brought of his observation from his leader.

"Firenze what is your thought about this kit?" the big male asked gruffly lifting his hooves absently, the fox yipping playfully and pouncing onto the raised appendages.

"I don't have much to say," The blond centaur admitted, "It's just puzzling that the stars haven't mentioned something like this creature in the woods."

While the man/horses where discussing this Naruto was having fun batting or pouncing on the hooves that he decided would be great amusement to his fox instincts. Blue orbs followed the hoof of the horse man with undivided attention waiting for the moment to pounce once again, but all too soon this game grew boring to him and moved on to a better game. At the corner of his eye the demon child spotted another horse man with a pretty colored coat, darting out form under the leader's legs he took a mighty leap and landed on the startled Firenze back with the perfect balance he perfect not just a few hours ago. During his haste to the blonde horse man's spot he gave the other three a scare resulting them to pull out their crossbows into position but all of them relaxed when no threat came.

"That one is a trickster that he is," Ronan stated a bit wound up from the fright, front hooves shifting warily while staring at the kit on their blonde centaur's back.

The others chuckled getting over the unexpected motion.

"Gave us quiet the scare young one," Firenze said with an amused smile, reaching over and stroking the fox's soft furry head receiving a purr of pleasure.

Naruto still didn't know what they were say since it wasn't his native language but he didn't mind when it was these creatures it was just annoyed him when it was humans talking to him in a different language but then again the big human was ok and he really didn't smell like human. Maybe he was a half breed or something. Then a thought came to him maybe if he shifted to his sort of human state theses man horses could help him out and figure out a way to understand each other. Looking up at the one petting him he wondered.

_'How am I going to shift back?'_ he thought his blue slanted orbs looking into another pair of blue eyes with calculation.

Firenze eyebrows rose in surprise, "He just spoke."

Magorian trotted over with his a raised eyebrow, "He spoke?" looking down into blue slanted pupils. "I see, a telepathic response then. What did he say?"

"I'm not sure but it wasn't English," the smaller centaur replied. "Maybe the headmaster could decipher what he is saying. His has quite a bit of knowledge with language."

Ban and Ronan tensed backs stiff as iron not believing that Firenze brought up going to a human for assistants to Magorian and both waited for the out burst. As predicted it came, it came down fast and harsh.

"We have no need for help from humans!" the leader snarled in rage, "Their kind who are blinded by truth and invade our lands without a care for our laws! They destroy our lands with their battles and magic hurting the earth we walk on! We mustn't intervene with the human's affairs and especially not give them this kit that could be used for anything in their poison making craft! You should let the carry on and destroy themselves instead of helping them when they would just shun you right afterward!"

The outburst startled Naruto out of is thoughts and it seemed to trigger a switch in his being. The demon child didn't know how he did it but he was able to morph into his human like body with more differences them before. The change was very painful then shifting into his fox form; his bones cracked moving under his skin, silver fur retracting back into his body. Muzzle forming into a human face with jagged whisker scars, paws turning into two pairs of clawed hand and human feet, legs righting themselves with sickening cracks. Soon it was all over and where the fox kittling stood on the blonde centaur's back now was a semi human boy with messy blonde hair.

_"Why did that hurt so much,"_ the blonde demon child asked himself lips thinning into a grimace.

Kyuubi rumbling laughter rang through his head hinting that the damn demon did that for his own amusement once again loving to see his vessel in pain.

The four centaurs froze in shock, not even thinking to draw their crossbows just to surprised by the transformation the fox executed. The first to shake the shock off was Firenze since the boy was on his back; slowly he shifted the boy into a comfortable position taking note he was in pain from the shape shift he assumed.

"Maybe we should take him to Hagrid instead," he suggested to his leader.

"No," was the hazel eyed centaur's stubborn answer, "This even more reason to keep him away from the humans. He may look human but he is one of us, a magical creature. Knowing their kind they would find a way to use this young fox as a tool of some sorts. Look Firenze! He is no more then a foal by our laws! Would you send a young foal such as this one to an early grave?"

"Magorian is right," Bane added, "We can't have them take this young one for their own use. Who know what he can do to help them in their war." Ronan also agreed with his two herd mate's logic.

"Then just Hagrid will have contact with him then," the blonde centaur said trying to persuade them, "I'll tell him not to tell anyone of his existence not even Albus."

"Fine," their leader replied gruffly, "I trust the half giant more then that headmaster. But you better make sure he keeps this secret from any other human from the school."

The smaller man horse nodded giving a silent sigh of relief glad that he didn't have to argue more with their leader or he would have lost since Magorian WAS their heard leader. They parted ways, the three going back to the heard while the blonde centaur headed to the half giant's hut at the edge of the forbidden forest with the half conscious fox demon on his back. To say Naruto had a few added limbs to his person then he did when he first woke up in this strange world, like the three tails where still present at the base of his spine, his fox ear still atop his head but the color of his hair instead of silver and a marking on his forehead in the shape of a swirl in reality just a mirror image of the Kyuubi's seal. Life was just going to get more chaotic from there for the newly turned demon child. He hadn't been introduced to magic yet.

End chapter two.

* * *

I loved the reviews I had gotten! But that one flame got me pissed off and I didn't want to continue or type up the next chapter so blame that jackass. Anyway I finally got the next chap up and wasn't to satisfied with it since I have no clue where the hell I was going with it. Naruto meeting up with the centaurs took a life of its own somehow. -sweatdrop- More reviews please! 


End file.
